Ghorza gra-Bagol
|Base ID = }} Ghorza gra-Bagol is an Orsimer blacksmith in Markarth who works alongside her unskilled apprentice, Tacitus Sallustius. True to her profession, she serves as a Common-level Smithing trainer, as well as a merchant, selling weapons, armor, and smithing materials. She may also become a potential candidate for marriage. Background Ghorza was raised in an Orc Stronghold where she first learned the use of the hammer and anvil. However, as she grew up, Ghorza began to find distaste in the tribe's traditions, feeling shackled by their strict ethics. Eventually, after having decided to not "end up as the third wife of some lowly chieftain," she abandoned her tribe along with her brother, Moth gro-Bagol. Together, they enrolled in the Legion and mastered their skills as smiths over the course of ten years of service. Now, Ghorza serves as one of Markarth's primary blacksmiths, operating a forge near the center of the city with her untalented apprentice, Tacitus Sallustius. Interactions Skilled Apprenticeship Ghorza asks the Dragonborn to obtain a copy of the Last Scabbard of Akrash for her. When the book is brought to her, she will reward the Dragonborn with an increase in the Smithing skill, and access to all the Orc Strongholds in Skyrim. She becomes a marriage candidate if the Dragonborn possesses the Amulet of Mara, and after retrieving the book for her assistant. Ghorza is one of several merchants capable of sending thugs after the Dragonborn if they steal from her. Dialogue "You'd think an apprentice could forge a few hinges. Not Tacitus." :What's wrong with your apprentice? "Tacitus? Boy's an Imperial. I keep showing him how to treat the iron, but he never gets it. In the Legion, the Imperial smiths used to read books when they couldn't set their hammers straight. Wisdom of the old, I guess. If you find a book called "The Last Scabbard of Akrash," could you bring it to me? Tacitus sure isn't learning by example." ::I'll bring one if I find it. "Thanks." (After obtaining the book, the following option becomes available.) :::Here's the book you wanted. "Books. Don't know why the Imperials like these so much. This should help the boy, though, Malacath willing. Here, let me show you how an Orc learns to smith." ::I don't have time. Sorry. "Fair enough." :Where'd you learn to smith? "Grew up in a stronghold. Every Orc girl tended the forge at some point. But a girl has to grow up, and life in the stronghold asked for a lot in return, so I joined the Legion. Mastered my trade there." ::You grew up in a stronghold? "That's right. An Orc stronghold. Kept to ourselves. Lived as our ancestors would have wanted. Wasn't enough for me, though. I left. Didn't want to end up as the third wife of some lowly chieftain." "Fight well." Conversations Tacitus Sallustius Ghorza: "You strike the metal like a mother giving her babe a slap. Hit it harder!" Tacitus: "I'm sorry, Ghorza. I just...flinch, and...uh..." Ghorza: "If you can't pound the dust out of your iron, it'll break when it's finished. Hit. It. Harder!" Tacitus: "When will I learn to forge weapons and armor? Isn't that my job?" Ghorza: "Your job is to do what I say. And I say you have many nails and fittings to make before you even touch a blade. Now get to work." Ghorza: "Tacitus, what is this?" Tacitus: "Uh, a nail?" Ghorza: "Is that what you call it? In the Legion we would have called it "useless." Look how brittle the metal is!" Tacitus: "I...I'm sorry. I just, well, the forge gets so hot and I thought..." Ghorza: "You thought what? You would skip a step? Not heat the metal all the way through? Useless! Now do it again." Quotes *''"Don't bother with Tacitus. Useless."'' *''"You'd think an apprentice could forge a few hinges. Not Tacitus."'' *''"Got an axe here. Good for cleaving up Forsworn."'' *''"You'll want some thick armor if you're traveling The Reach alone."'' Trivia *Despite Tacitus constantly grating on her nerves, albeit unintentionally, Ghorza shows that she is willing to continue trying to teach him, even when visibly frustrated. *Ghorza has a bed where she sleeps at night near her brother's forge inside of Understone Keep. *Both Ghorza and her brother share the same opinion of Tacitus, though Ghorza says that he is "useless," while Moth merely states that Tacitus "has no talent." *Ghorza exhibits the Orcish matronymic naming scheme, which is atypical for Orcs living in the Strongholds. Bugs * After getting the Investment perk, the dialogue for investing appears in conversation with her. However, after following the initial dialogue, "I'd like to make an investment in your business," the option to actually invest does not appear. ** Fixing this bug is possible in PC using Console Commands. If the player wants to invest in this blacksmith the only ways they can is by killing Ghorza with the console commands. Ghorza and type Kill Then Resurrect her. Ghorza and type resurrect. Next, enter to any building and get out, a courier will appear and will give the player a letter of inheritance. Ghorza will appear in the Blacksmith in Understone Keep and Tacitus Sallustius will own the Blacksmith and the player will be able to invest in his smith. ** Kill Ghorza. Tacitus Sallustius will become the owner of the forge and he will allow the Dragonborn to invest in his business. Appearances * de:Ghorza gra-Bagol es:Ghorza gra-Bagol it:Ghorza gra-Bagol pl:Ghorza gra-Bagol ru:Горза гра-Багол uk:Ґорза гра-Багол Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers